


Достаточно

by Dragon_Air



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Когда-то Тсуна думал, что он достаточно натерпелся





	Достаточно

      Когда-то Тсуна думал, что он достаточно натерпелся. Мучительные тренировки Реборна, битвы за то, что ему, в общем-то, было не нужно, и битвы за целый мир, внезапно обрушившийся на плечи. Конечно, Тсуна ценил все мгновения своей жизни, даже самые тяжкие, ведь только тогда он чувствовал, что больше не один. Чувствовал свою значимость. Благодаря опасностям он обрел верных друзей, о которых и не мечтал раньше, и стал сильнее…  
      Так ему казалось.  
      И ему казалось, что после всего пережитого он уже был готов ко всему.  
      Но оказалось, что тренировки Реборна — порой шутливые, порой веселые — несмотря на всю свою мучительность, не подготовили Тсуну ко всему, что его ждало. Не подготовили его к настоящему  _выживанию_  в мире, в который его окунули, не оставив возможности выбраться.  
      В общем-то, все битвы, через которые Тсуна прошел, были еще честными и справедливыми. Занзас не бил исподтишка, Бьякуран играл по пусть и своим, но правилам, Шимон отстаивали честь семьи, Кавахира следовал великой цели…  
      Только не все такие благородные, как экс-наследник Вонголы, глава крупнейшей противостоящей семьи, преемники воли Первых и древнейший человек, у которого не было выбора.  
      Когда-то Тсуна думал, что он достаточно натерпелся.  
      Пока не попал в плен.  
      Терпя тренировки Реборна, Тсуна учился сражаться-и-спасать, но не учился  _выживать_. Его попросту не учили. Хоть будущий глава Вонголы и становился желанной целью для многих, никто и не думал, что Тсуну, такого одаренного и несломляемого, могут банально пленить. Что решатся пленить. Что наберутся достаточно силенок — и физических, и моральных — чтобы переходить дорогу самой Вонголе.  
      Тсуна научился защищать — друзей, справедливость, мир.  
      Но не защищаться.  
      Теперь-то он натерпелся достаточно?..  
      В нос ударяет запах гари, и Тсунаеши открывает глаза. Мутным рассеянным взглядом он обводит место, в котором его держали, и губы дрожат в слабой улыбке.  
      Гокудера, как всегда. Вымещает злость на жалкой кучке отбросов, посмевшей тронуть Десятого, и пытается тем самым заглушить собственную вину. Вину, которую себе придумал.  
      Ведь Тсунаеши попался жалкой кучке отбросов не потому, что кто-то не успел его защитить, а потому, что не умеет защищаться. Только Гокудера этого не понимает. Гокудера считает, что защищать Десятого должен он.  
      Но, кажется, понимает Реборн.  
      Руки освобождают от пут, и пока Гокудера вымещает злость, Реборн внимательно смотрит на ученика. Лицо Тсунаеши — блаженно и расслабленно, а в глазах — пустота, и он похож на безумца. Все с той же полуулыбкой Тсунаеши наблюдает за тем, как от его мучителей остаются ошметки, и не чувствует ничего. Не реагирует никак. Не останавливает Гокудеру, не отворачивается, не льет пугливых слез.  
      А наслаждается зрелищем.  
      Гокудера справляется быстро и подлетает к Десятому — пропахший гарью и пропитанный чужой кровью, но Реборн не подпускает его, дожидаясь реакции Тсунаеши.  
      Тсунаеши вздыхает, потирает запястья и встает.  
      — Кажется, я понял, чего ты от меня хотел, Реборн.  
      Реборн вздрагивает и испытывает давно забытый страх. Он смотрит в пустые глаза будущего Десятого и не видит там своего ученика. Да больше и не увидит.  
      Теперь Тсунаеши достаточно натерпелся, чтобы перестать терпеть.


End file.
